pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jules and the Beast
A story by Isabella Fanatic, starring Jules Kensington as Belle and parodying Beauty and the Beast. I do NOT own Beauty and the Beast or any of the characters in it. Cast Isabella Fanatic as Narrator/Director Juliana "Jules" Kensington as Belle Ferb Fletcher as Beast Baljeet Rai as Gaston Lawrence Fletcher as Maurice Buford Van Stomm as Lefou Candace Flynn as Cogsworth Phineas Flynn as Lumiere Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Mrs. Potts Suzy Johnson as Chip Story IzzyFan: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Phineas: Wait, wait, wait. I know Ferb, and he's nothing like that! IzzyFan: Phineas, I'm just reading from the script. Now get into your candle costume and stop arguing. Anyway. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, blah blah blah, beautiful enchantress, blah blah blah, transformed, beast, blah blah blah, magic mirror, rose, bloom til his twenty-first year, love another, last petal falls, doomed, beast, forever. OKAY! *throws script away and sits in director's chair* Alright, people, let's make a MOVIE! Jules: I'm not singing the song. IzzyFan: Jules, don't argue with me. Jules: I don't sing. IzzyFan: *sighs* Okay, Isabella, stand in for Jules. Isabella: But I just got the teapot costume on... fine. *unzips teapot costume* Little town, it's a quiet village Every day, like the one before, Little town, full of little people Waking up to say... All: Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Isabella: There goes the baker with his tray like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Ev'ry morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town.... ..............Hello? IzzyFan: Where's the baker? We need a baker! Someone hand me a chef's hat! *random hand hands her a chef's hat* Thank you. *sighs* This isn't going well... Back to the top of the second verse! Take two! Isabella: There goes the baker with her tray like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Ev'ry morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town IzzyFan: Good morning, Belle! Isabella: 'Morning, madame! '''IzzyFan: '''Where are you off to? '''Isabella: '''The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and... '''IzzyFan: '''That's nice... Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!!! '''All: '''Look there she goes that girl is strange no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell Never part of any crowd Cause her head's up on some cloud No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle! '''Irving: '''EEEEE! I can't believe I get to talk in a ''Phineas and Ferb MOVIE!!! 'IzzyFan: '''CUT! Irving, first of all, this is ''my ''movie, and you won't be talking if you don't say your lines right. Try it again! '''Irving: '''But how should I say it? BONJOUR! No, too loud. Bonjour. No, too bored-sounding... Bonjour! BON-jour! Bon-JOUR! '''IzzyFan: '''I can't believe I'm saying this, but... bring in Albert. *sighs* '''Albert: '''Thanks, people. All right, let's get to work. Oh, and hey, wanna grab a smoothie after this? '''IzzyFan: '.....No. Just say the lines. (muttering) One song... I just want to finish this one song... '''Albert: Bonjour! '''Jenny: '''Good day! '''Albert: '''How is your family? '''Stacy: '''Bonjour! '''Jeremy: '''Good day! '''Stacy: '''How is your wife? '''Vanessa: '''I need six eggs! '''Django: '''That's too expensive! '''Isabella: '''There must be more than this provincial life! '''IzzyFan: '''CUT! That was great, people! Now, let's get to the bookshop setting while Jules changes into the Belle costume! Let's go! *later* Category:Fanon Works